This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for delivering content. In particular, it relates to the receiving of said content in the form of an instruction set of a markup language and distorting said content.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,625 discloses a system for enhancing data access over a communication link. The system for retrieving an object over a computer network includes a network client with a browser for rendering an object to a user and a user interface enabling the user to establish an encoding preference. A remote scaling server retrieves objects and encodes them according to the user specified encoding preference. The disclosed system thus enables users to dynamically influence the trade-off between quality of content and download speed. However, this system does not in any way distort the content, but simply allows the user to achieve a faster speed of data download by the well-known principle of compression through selective scaling of the data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,657 discloses an Internet computer system with methods for dynamic filtering of hypertext tags and content. The system includes one or more web clients, each operating a web browser with an Internet connection to one or more web servers. Each client includes, interposed between its browser and communication layer, a filter module that traps and processes all communication between the browser and the communication layer. Again the application relates to methods for speeding up the process of browsing web content in a computer system having an Internet or other on-line browser. The system does not in any way distort the content.
Browsers usually aim to render the content to reflect the intentions of the author. This may not suit the requirements and interest of the end user.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved method of and apparatus for delivering content.